


[Podfic] Change for the Better

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Gwen and Morgana's hug at the end of episode 2x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Change for the Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change for the Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45710) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> Contains reference to threatened sexual assault.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Change%20for%20the%20Better.mp3) | **Size:** 5.6 MB | **Duration:** 4:56 minutes

  
---


End file.
